


Star wars rewrite episode 1

by Magma180



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magma180/pseuds/Magma180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this project of mine to rewrite the star wars saga and adding my oc's. This is episode 1 and the chapters will be steadily coming over. Don't forget to comment to tell me how this is going !</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This is just the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this project of mine to rewrite the star wars saga and adding my oc's. This is episode 1 and the chapters will be steadily coming over. Don't forget to comment to tell me how this is going !

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away....  
  
Dantooine is a nice planet, Kuar thought. He then cursed himself and returned his attention to his target. Kuar Ordo, a Mandalorian of Corellian descent, was somewhat of a Jedi but because of his genealogy wasn't granted a place at the jedi temple on Coruscant. Therefore he and his son Mallgar scrounged for food in exchage of deeds. They weren't poor, for they still had a starship (even if the surveillance feed showed that they stole it) but otherwise had nothing. Recently a Dantooine diplomat had promised them sanctuary on the planet if they managed to neutralise a dangerous Nightsister reported to have been seen on the far side of the planet's moon-an offer Kuar couldn't refuse. Which was why one could find him crouching in a bog, wearing his green Mandalorian armor with a dozen or so mercenaries (militiamen, they called themselves) and his son in the Oblivion's Revenge waiting nearby.  
  
The nightsister named Malri was in a nearby clearing with two dark Force users as her bodyguards. Her goal according to the mission report was to wipe out half of the population on Dantooine's moon to absorb their Force energies, effectively becoming immortal. What she would do with that newfound immortality was beyond heinous to imagine. Kuar would have wiped her out without a reward if he had to. Sanctuary on a planet was an added bonus.  
  
One of the militiamen crawled over to Kuar and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the Mandalorian got up before adding to his comlink : "Fire it up, Mallgar. We have a witch to hunt."  
"Copy that, chief. Operation lamb to the slaughter is in motion," came the reply.  
"Commander, have your snipers ready to pick out any hostiles. They see it, they erase it."  
"Understood, sir"  
"Mallgar, I want that air support at all times. Gentlemen, shall we ?"  
With that Kuar brought his lightsabers - old faahioned guarded rapiers - and charged into the clearing.  
  
Almost at once the plan went horribly wrong. Out of nowhere ghoulish monsters appeared and attacked the militiamen. Even if they were as good as they bragged they would be occupied for a long time. Mallgar was nowhere to be seen and the hunting party lost the element of surprise. Kuar delt with the acolytes quickly, and turned to deal with Malri. The witch summoned a Force blade - a steaming black malevolent weapon - and engaged Kuar. Meanwhile the militiamen were surrounded by hordes of hostile monsters and everytime one of them went down two more took it's place. They were fighting a losing battle and the air support was still missing in action. All of a sudden the ground started trembling and fissures cracked around them. Kuar noticed the Nightsister was trying to dispose of the militiamen and struggled to counter her through the Force. Just when he thought he was going to fail, a mighty engine roar thundered across the clearing and the Oblivion's Revenge made it's appearance over the crest of the hill, blasting it's light turbolasers with surgical precision to eradicate the oncoming horde. The militiamen then proceeded to surround Malri and issue her orders of submission :  
"Give it up witch, it's over !"  
"On the contrary, my dear, it's actually only beginning !" she replied with a cackle.  
Kuar understood but too late what she meant by that : the moon was devoid of life except for them. They were the missing element for her ritual to be complete.  
  
"RUN !! SAVE YOURSELVES", Kuar cried.  
The commander was no fool and quickly ordered a tactical retreat. Mallgar, who overheard everything, brought the Revenge down for an extraction while Kuar held Malri off. But the ritual had already begun and one by one the militiamen withered and died, each emitting rays of light that were absorbed by the Nightsister. Seeing that she was distracted, Kuar roared in defiance and slashed at her with his lightsabers. All at once, a huge explosion blasted from Malri and rocked the clearing. Kuar was blasted away and remained conscious long enough to see the Revenge crash to the ground. Then all went black and was no more.


	2. The three that are one

When Kuar came to he thought he was hallucinating : he was seeing himself in his two other armors (blue and yellow).  
  
"W-Who are you ? What happened ?"  
"Don't exert yourself, you are badly wounded," a voice similar to his replied. It sounded... worried. Instantly Kuar was sick with anxiety and tried to stand up, only to find a large pair of hands clamping him down. Those hands... they looked exactly like his. But this was impossible... probalbly a trick of the light...  
  
"Typical. Restrain him, umm... Blue ?"  
"Y'know we really should do something about the name situation," another foreign yet identical voice replied. Kuar only understood bits and pieces of what his captors were saying and kept thrashing and yelling "What's happened ! Answer me, bastards, where is my son ?!"  
"Really," the one in front of him was saying,"is that anyway to call yourself ?" At this Kuar suddenly fell silent. The similarities were all pointing to the same bizarre conclusion. "Calmed down ? Good. Let me treat those wounds and I'll promise to explain what I know." It wasn't as though Kuar could do much, what with his blue doppleganger maintaining a firm pressure on his shoulders, so he reluctantly relaxed and let his yellow twin treat a bad gash on his side. His skills at first aid were visibly better than Kuar's for he could hardly feel any pain. Once he was completly bandaged, the three of them stood up and removed their helmets. Even though he had already guessed what he would see under them, Kuar still had quite a shock when the blue and yellow Mandalorian helms revealed his face. Exactly like looking into a mirror, yet as he processed this information, he could still see subtle differences in the other two's behavior and build. The blue one was taller, broader with more body mass than him. He was definitely stronger than him, whilst the yellow clone was shorter and leaner. Not much could be said about his stature but his calm expression and efficient way of dealing with a tense situation could only suggest he was wiser than Kuar.  
  
"You have questions, I can tell," the yellow one started."Let me start explaining."  
  
"What I believe happened is that when you killed Malri, the Force energy she had already accumulated was freed but couldn't return to their hosts, so it came to you, Kuar. Your already  strong connection to the Force was increased three times but since your body couldn't handle it it was split in three parts of your personality. I inhereted of your wisdom, and... Blue here took your strength. As for yourself... I'm not sure. Judging by your little anxiety attack, you have emotions. Lots of them."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
"I'm not saying it's bad, but it could be..."  
"And you don't have names, huh... Well let's change that. No sense in changing your last name, I'm pretty sure clan Ordo doesn't have rules for that. As for your first names... Wisdom, I choose for you Fardonn. And Strength, you shall be known as Solace."  
"I appreciate more the gesture than the name itself, even if I do like it," the newly named Fardonn replied, with a small smile on his face.  
"Wait till... oh no," Kuar started.  
"Oh no what ?" Solace replied.  
"What about my son ? Mallgar ! He was in the Oblivion's Revenge when it crashed !" Kuar was on the verge of panic now and was willing to do anything to get his son back.  
"Calm yourself, Kuar, your son is still alive. He managed to save the ship with minimal damage, but... I can't find him," Solace answered.  
"We have to find him, he's my son ! And by extension from this bizarre situation, he is your son as well too !"


	3. His pride and joy

After hours of searching inside the Oblivion's Revenge and the battlefield around it, the three Jedi found their son in a tree nearby. Apparently he had jettisoned himself just before impact but the Force blast took him by surprise and knocked him off course. The escape seat then went through a tree and broke his spine. There was blood everywhere.  
"I'm not a professional medic, I can't fix him. Not in his state. He needs medical treatment, now !" Fardonn declared in a commanding voice. Solace then took a barely breathing Mallgar while Fardonn and Kuar fixed the Revenge.  
  
Once they had finished, Kuar proceded to a systems check by deploying small droids to strategic places inside the freighter. One of them went to the cargo bay and connected himself to an astromech socket to inspect the hull. Another one went to the hyperdrive room. The Oblivion's Revenge had three separate hyperdrives, making it one of the fastest ships at lightspeed in the known galaxy. One of the hyperdrives could even be transferred to the Avenger, the small fighter coupled to the Revenge. A third droid went precisely to the Avenger to verify that overlapping controls between the two ships were still synchronized. A fourth droid went to a room next to the cockpit, which was the weapons system room. A fifth and final droid went to the engine room, above the cargo bay. The final diagnosis wasn't the best news Kuar heard. "Okay, the ship still has shields and flight capacity but we have limited hyperdrive range."  
"What about weapons ?" Solace asked.  
"They're fine. Always have been. But that's not the question ! Where do we bring Mallgar ?" Kuar couldn't bear the frustration as he brought up the holomap from the ship's internal database. "There ! That planet. According to the map there are a bunch of orbital medical facilities specialized in prosthetics," Fardonn said. "Then let's go, we're wasting time !" Kuar replied.  
  
The Revenge then set course for the medical station in question. Meanwhile the three Jedi put Mallgar in cryostasis to keep his vitals stable. Once they arrived the long wait began. Fardonn settled down to meditate, Solace went to repair the ship and Kuar paced in the hangar, anxious for all this to be over. The medical staff would send word for his recovery, but all they could do was wait. This wait however was cut short when a holomessage arrived to the ship. Solace was fixing the reception array when a person suddenly appeared next to him, all in shades of blue. That person was an informant - one of many that kept the Oblivion's Revenge up to speed on events happening galaxywide. This time, however, was different.  
  
"Kuar Ordo, do you copy ? We need help right away ! Naboo is under siege by the Trade Federation and the people are desperate !" Solace replied that the Revenge would be on it's way shortly, not mentioning their little duplicata problem. "Oh thank you. You are our last hope. Chancellor Valorum had sent two ambassadors but the Trade Federation denies that anything happened ! You need to-" he started, but the transmission was cut short, as the Federation, Solace thought, had jammed their transmissions. When he reported this to the others, Fardonn had his mind made up instantly : "We can't remain blind to the suffering of the Naboo people. I say we go and do what the Republic has failed at for some time : negotiate.""And I say we wait until Mallgar's condition has improved," Kuar countered. "This is beyond your son, Kuar, we need to help these people.""Look Fardonn, I'm not a Jedi and helping a whole planet under siege is going to be impossible. As much as I hate not assisting those in need, we should sit this one out. Sometimes, you do the wrong choice for the right reasons." To this, Fardonn had no reply. Then he simply stated "Very well then. Kuar, stay where you are and watch over your son. Solace, the choice is yours : either come with me and help Naboo or stay with him." Solace wasn't used to being the center of attention and quickly mumbled "I'll come with you.""Take the Avenger, you're going to need it", Kuar answered.


	4. The plan

As the Avenger exited hyperspace, Fardonn went over the plan one last time with Solace : "Okay, big guy, you're the only backup I have so stay on the Avenger and keep the engines warm. I'll talk to viceroy Nute Gunray on behalf of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Senate. The fact that we aren't part of either party isn't important. In case things go sour, activate the ship and get us away as fast as possible, then we'll go warn both organizations of the danger. But most important of all, if I say go, then go. Understood ?""Yes Fardonn. Wait, what's going on over there ?""It looks like a ship is trying to get past the blockade !"  
  
Indeed, a gleaming chromium ship was racing towards a gap between the Trade Federation's huge battleships while enduring heavy fire from the turbolasers. So far they had evaded every shot but were running out of space between them. Indeed, a big explosion rocked the starboard side of the Naboo dignitary ship and it slowed down right next to the droid control ship, where they were sitting ducks. "Solace, change of plans ! Get in the gunner's position, I'll try to fly this ship between them, you attract their attention with blasterfire. Any kind of diversion is a good one. Let's go !"  
  
The Avenger rocketed forward, blasterfire shooting en masse towards the cannons in an effort to disable them. All in vain but the distraction worked as half the turbolasers started tracking the ship. Upon seeing this, everyone in the Queen's vessel started cheering. Fardonn continued his acrobatics while working to establish radio contact with them. "Naboo ship, do you copy ? We are here to help." "We lost <static> can't hear you <static> droids fixing <static> keep them off <static> longer !" "Their comms must still be jammed !" Solace cried from his turret. "Then keep it up, we're almost through ! Their ship is moving again !" Fardonn replied. And it was true, for the engines had their characteristic blue halo again. The Queen's vessel picked up speed and blew past the blockade. Both ships escaped with the Trade Federation hot on their heels. Fardonn tried to contact the ship again :"Naboo starship, do you copy ? What is your status ?" "Our hyperdrive is damaged <static> stop and make repairs on Tatooine." "Do you need an escort ?" "Wouldn't say no to that, we're going to Hutt space," camd the reply. "This vessel is transporting the Queen to Coruscant to plead to the Senate about the blockade. This situation has gone too far."  
  
As the two ships approached Tatooine, Fardonn ordered Solace to remove his armor and stash it away, so as to not give the wrong first impression. Then, while Solace tended to the new holes in their hull, Fardonn went to meet the Queen of Naboo to offer his help. Qui-Gon Jinn was surprised to see his secret apprentice on the ship but wisely kept silent. It was another argument between him and the Jedi Order as the Council had pressured him not to take Kuar as an apprentice and to leave him be. He of course refused and claimed that every Force user had a place within the temple. Afterwards he had proceeded to train Kuar as a Jedi but never betitling him so. To the Order, Kuar was some imposter wanting some attention and they never knew of Qui-Gon's involvement in his training. Obi-Wan of course noticed his change of attitude toward their helper but since he knew nothing about Kuar couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Your Highness," Fardonn started with a bow, "allow me to voice my joy to see you and your entourage alive and my deepest sorrow that your people have been left behind. I commend your courage in doing so." Fardonn chose his words carefully, for Queen Amidala had already a sizable escort. "Thank you. It has been a difficult choice, but I can only hope it's the right one" the Queen answered. Qui-Gon had a gut instinct screaming at him that something about Kuar had changed, yet he couldn't put a finger on it...  
  
"My partner and I would like to offer our assistance in any way possible. Repairs, escort, anything. My top priority is to see you on Coruscant helping your people." Fardonn continued.


	5. The Bet

As Qui-Gon Jinn, R2-D2, Jar-Jar Binks, the Queen's handmaiden and Solace went to Mos Espa, the former couldn't help but notice that Kuar had changed again. From smaller than expected and too eloquent, he had become larger and quieter, as though he were shy. That feeling haunted him all the way to Watto's junkyard. As the Toydarian drove a hard bargain for the parts they needed, Solace was browsing the shop and overheard a small voice ask : "Are you a giant sir ?" Solace turned around and gazed down to a small boy no older than nine who looked at him with awed eyes. His face crinkled with a smile as he answered "Sorry to disappoint you kid. No I'm normal, just extra large." "Oh. Sorry sir." "Say, how much for these parts kid ?" At this the boy got angry and said "I'm nine years old and my name is Anakin !" "Sorry, this is all new to me. So, Anakin, how much for these parts ?" As he paid for them Anakin turned his attention to Padmé and left Solace to talk to Fardonn via comlink. "I found the parts we need and some extra stuff, but it looks like the Queen is going nowhere." "Well we have two options : either warn the Senate ourselves or stay here and protect her. Either way, we are losing time." "Then we might as well wait it out with her. It's not as though we can go anywhere..."  
  
During the sandstorm, Solace sought refuge in the Avenger to show Fardonn what he had brought. "Since we don't have lightsabers, we should make some. These are basic components and we'll get the focusing crystals on Ilum later." "Actually, we don't have to : Kuar had a stash of them right here. Good thinking Solace. I already have some ideas for mine. Of course we'll need to test them..." At this moment though, Captain Panaka relayed to them a message from the Governer of Naboo bringing dire news : "The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me !" Panaka added that Obi-Wan advised not to answer this call. "Captain stand strong. The people will pull through, but Obi-Wan is right. This is obviously a trap." "Easy for you to say, you haven't got someone trapped and in danger," the Captain bitterly replied, before terminating the communication. "If only you knew..." Fardonn managed.  
  
The next day, Fardonn had finished his lightsaber : he would wield a green dual-bladed lightstaff that could collapse into a U shape weapon with a handle between the blades. Solace had gone for something more exotic : using the discarded chestplate of a 3PO unit, Solace had recreated himself an extra pair of arms, with laser blades hidden in the wrists, under the hands. The fingers were also modified to save as access ports linked to his helmet, so he could hack almost anything. As a security measure, he also fabricated two vambraces with lightsabers hidden in the wrists, much like his exoskeleton. Truth be told Fardonn thought Solace looked fearsome. Then something unexpected happened : Qui-Gon went to their ship demanding to know why Kuar was here. As Fardonn explained everything and made the Jedi Master swear never to reveal their secret, he noticed Qui-Gon looked haggard. The latter revealed that the parts he needed had been placed on a bet in the Mos Espa Boonta Eve podrace. "Are you insane ? What happens if you lose the bet ?" "Watto keeps the ship." "Then you need a backup plan. Solace, can you craft a podracer ?" "Yes," answered Solace, "but why ?" "We are entering the race ourselves. Master Qui-Gon, you need to place a backup bet on us in case your... protegé fails." "I have high confidence in Anakin. He's strong with the Force, stronger than he realises. I'm sure he'll win." The next day, as Fardonn went to negociate another bet with Watto, Solace went to work on their podracer. It was a long and laborious day, and it didn't help that Padmé the handmaiden criticized their work and dismissed as futile and reckless. But in the end the crew had a podracer.  
  
And a great one at that : the engines had twin turbines each fixed on wings that could rotate so as to fit in almost every opening. Behind those were the power couplings and the links to the cockpit. Solace made a successful test run and after some minor adjustments went to sleep. But somewhere in the desert, a black ship landed and a red Zabrak got off...


	6. The Race, Lap One

"So Fardonn, what's our bet ?" Solace asked on the starting line. "Here's the deal : if Anakin finishes first and you second, we have to give everything back. If not, we keep everything. But should Anakin fail, you have to finish first to get the parts the Queen needs. Otherwise we are all stranded here." And with that dire warning, Fardonn left Solace for the relative safety of the spectator platform. The Queen's handmaiden looked furious so he left her brooding in her corner and instead concentrated on the screen in front of him, showing Solace in his podracer.  
  
Solace knew he wasn't really racing for first place. Before the race, he had called Anakin to him to reassure him that he could count on Solace to protect him. His main objective was really to watch over Anakin then pretend an engine failure and finish third place or further. Nevertheless, he was worried about that Sebulba the commentator was raving about. He seemed dangerous. As the flag bearers retreated to a safe distance, Solace activated his Podracer's engines and gave them an experimental spin. Unbeknownst to him, though, as he was talking to Fardonn, Sebulba had sabotaged his podracer on his left engine so that the power coupling failed if exerted too much. As it was, Solace didn't notice anything and instead concentrated on the final countdown. The next thing he knew, all the podracers were off with a thunderous roar. Everything was going so fast he barely acknowleged his own hands and his exoskeleton helping him maneuver the jets. After the initial rush though he slowly came back to his senses and started watching the other podracers carefully. It was then that Solace noticed that Anakin wasn't in the lead. "Blast, kid, where are you ?" he muttered.  
  
As it was, Anakin had stalled on the starting block and was desperately trying to reactivate his engines. He was flustered and kept failing until he noticed he hadn't let the fuel stream steadily in the engines. Suddenly he was off and dead last in the race. Solace thought it best to try and secure the first place for Anakin if he ever caught up with him. The only problem was, Sebulba was in first place, and he must have had a trick or two ready for rivals. So he only tailed the Dug, using his massive engines for air aspiration. His suspicions were confirmed when Sebulba used his podracer to ram Mawhonic out of the race. No doubt he could have other weapons hidden inside the engines themselves, so it would be best if Solace could slow him down. But where was Anakin ?  
  
After a few tense minutes into the race and a couple less rivals, Solace finally spotted Anakin in his blue and yellow pod. He was lagging behind but was slowly catching up. Good, thought Solace, now let's slow that Dug. He lifted his arm and pointed his vambrace towards the left engine. Sebulba wasn't the only one who would be cheating. Suddenly, a harpoon shot out of his bracer and attached itself on the Dug's engine. Solace then pulled until he felt it slow down. Anakin, seeing his chance, rushed ahead of Sebulba and gained the lead. As he passed, Solace yelled to him "Hurry !" as he felt the grapple slip. A short second later it detached completely and Sebulba flew after Anakin like a rabid gundark. Then something unexpected happened : while passing through a canyon after the cave, the podracers came under heavy fire from Tusken Raiders. Thanks to his blades, Solace deflected the shots but his already damaged engine was being streched to the limit. Finally, they made it to the end of the first lap,  with Solace tailing Sebulba, who was tailing Anakin. One down, two to go...


	7. The Race - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, but I'm getting less and less time on my hands to write the story. But I'm still writing !
> 
> As always, comment down below how I can improve my style and drop a like if you want to.
> 
> May the Force be with you all.
> 
> Magma180 out.

As the three contenders crossed the starting line and into the second lap of the Boonta Eve podrace, the tension was steadily rising within Fardonn, and he started pacing back and forth to ease the apprehension. They had clearly underestimated the Dug's ruthlessness and could pay that mistake very dearly. He was so absorbed in his anxiety that he failed to notice his holotransmitter was activated with a new message. Finally he answered and spoke to the little figure that appeared :" Yes ? Oh, it's you. Look, we need help..."  
  
Meanwhile Solace was struggling to keep up with Sebulba and Skywalker. His left engine was beginning to act funny and would shut down with no warning. Coupled with the fact that the other rivals were becoming aggressive, it was only a matter of time before he lost. Suddenly Sebulba caught up with Anakin and rammed him onto the service ramp. Skywalker flew off into the air and gave Solace another shot at dragging down Sebulba. Only this time he was warned : the cables holding the two pods together were hacked off with a fusion cutter and the black-and-orange pod rocketed ahead, but the damage was done. Anakin executed a very dangerous quick controlled thrust and reclaimed the lead once again. This angered the Dug even further, which worried Solace.  
  
Once again they came into the caves and once again the Mandalorian's engine simply shut down. Solace managed to recalibrate his trajectory but the damage was done : he had to finish the race with only one thruster. Desperatly he tried to reactivate it one last time during the final stretch but suddenly it exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. And to make matters worse, engine number two caught fire. He was about to eject from the pod when his comlink activated with Fardonn's voice : "Stand by, racer, we're coming to get you." "Hurry up, it's getting toasty in there !" Solace had never been happier to see the Oblivion's Revenge hover above the ruined pod, the crew trying to convert the wreck into something that could at least jet ahead and catch up. Even Mallgar was here, though he wasn't exactly himself anymore. But he couldn't get anything more than a glance at him, as his remaining engine, still on fire, blew up and knocked him out cold.  
  
Fardonn kept his calm and retrieved Solace's limp body from the wreckage, while Mallgar maintained their trajectory. Finally the pod was fixed - at least it wasn't on fire anymore. Kuar leaped at the controls and aimed straight for Sebulba. If he was going down, then he would bring that cheating bastard with him. As it happened, Sebulba was stuck with Anakin and his power converter, stuck on the Dug's pod, was about to break. Kuar went straight to the point, bringing his pod crashing into the other just as Anakin broke free and Kuar jettisoned before impact. After rolling a few times, the latter stood up and radioed Mallgar : "Mallgar ? Come pick me up, we're done here."


	8. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys... went overboard with my work and I thought I could make a decent headway with the holidays... boy was I wrong...
> 
> So to make it up to you, I made two chapters ! Hope you like it !
> 
> As always, feel free to comment if you think it's not good enough and leave a like if you think it is !
> 
> May the Force be with you. Always.
> 
> This is Magma180, signing off.

Once Fardonn had concluded his business transactions with Watto, he accompanied Qui-Gon Jinn and the newly-freed Anakin to gather his stuff and give the money he acquired by selling both pods to his mother, Shmi. She seemed overjoyed but immediately got sad when she learned that Anakin was coming with them. After a painful separation moment, and some last farewells to Anakin's acquintances, they were finally off to the ships. After a while, though, Fardonn felt a malevolent presence behind him, but a quick glance over his shoulder told him nothing was out of the ordinary, only a probe droid was following them. His gut feeling was still strong, and a second later he took action, slicing the probe in halves. Qui-Gon and Anakin rushed over as Fardonn examined the mechanical remains. "What is it ?" asked Anakin, whereupon Fardonn replied " A probe droid. One I have never seen before, but it resonates with evil. That's what I was feeling earlier. We're being followed, we should hurry back to the ships !"  
  
As they all ran away from the wreckage, they didn't notice a second probe identical to the first floating back to it's master, the red and black Zabrak who landed just before the race. Darth Maul, as he was known, once hearing from his Force-attuned scout that a Jedi had been located, jumped on his speeder bike and started to give chase.  
  
Meanwhile, the trio were almost to the landing site when a nudge from the Force made Fardonn turn around, whipping out his lightstaff and countering Maul's first attack. The latter had tried to grab Anakin and only the hasty order to duck from Qui-Gon had saved him. As Fardonn's staff became a U-shaped blade, he yelled to the pair : "Run ! Take off ! I'll take care of him." while Darth Maul's second blade emerged and the Sith Lord engaged the Mandalorian. The pair parried, ducked, weaved and fought, red blade against green. Fardonn was only delaying the Sith, however. He only hoped that someone in the Oblivion's Revenge could see him...  
  
At this moment, Solace, who was working on the turret of the Avenger, gave it an experimental spin and spotted the duel. He immediately yelled to the rest of the crew to take off but keep the back ramp open. The engines fired just as the Queen's Royal Starship fled the scene. The Revenge then rumbled into action with its big wheels. Solace fired several times toward the black-claded figure, Fardonn pushed away from his opponent and a grapple shot out ofhis lightsaber to attach itself on the accelerating ship. When Maul stood up, it was only to see his two targets vanish in the impossibly blue Tatooine sky.  
  
Back on the Revenge, Fardonn was recuperating from his encounter with the mysterious assailant and getting over Mallgar's new appearance : he only had his head and spacer helmet intact, but his chest and arms had been replaced with that of a Wookie, and his legs were entirely mechanized. He didn't know which sight made him sadder, Mallgar mortally wounded or entirely dehumanized. Fardonn had a bad feeling about this...


	9. Enough is enough

Both ships exited hyperspace next to Coruscant without further incident. While the Queen's vessel landed on a nearby diplomatic platform to meet directly with the supreme Chancellor Valorum, the crew of the Revenge went to the Jedi Temple, along with Qui-Gon Jinn. The hangar bay was full of aging Delta-6 starfighters, so it was a tight fit. As the freighter came to land, a large number of initiates had gathered to see the foreign ship. After Qui-Gon dispelled the crowd, he came with Kuar to speak privately with the most senior members of the Jedi Council about the latter's condition. Only Masters Windu and Yoda were able to attend. After a few seconds, on the balcony overlooking Galactic City, Kuar started to tell everything, from the beginning of his training to his son, up to the part where... "... and that's when my consciousness was literally split and the remaining Force energies that were dispelled took shape like... well, me. There are two other Kuars walking around the galaxy." The Council members looked surprised, then turned toward Kuar and asked "This is very unusual. Where are these doppelgangers ?" "Actually, if I'm not mistaken, they should be right here with us. You can come out, both of you." On these words, Solace and Fardonn jumped over the railing in full armor, then removed their helmets and kneeled before them. Fardonn completed what Kuar had to say : "It's all true. Now our fates rest in the hands of the most capable Jedi Masters in the galaxy. We need guidance now more than ever." Upon this, Masters Windu and Yoda stayed silent. Then the former declared : "While this pains me, the Jedi Order cannot accept you as Knights. You weren't trained in the proper way." "However, interceded Yoda, stay with us, you may. A better future for you, there may be. But dark times, I sense ahead. On a difficult path, forced you have been."  
  
Queen Amidala grew tired of waiting. The Senate was inefficient at treating this matter seriously and kept delaying. If this kept going, her people would die, and it would all be her fault. Which was why, this time, the Queen pushed a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. But her feeling of hopelessness was still there, ever present. Jar Jar Binks was talking to her about the Gungan people and their strength, which made the Queen think of an idea. It was silly at first, but as Binks kept yapping, that idea grew into a full-fledged battle plan, with chances of success that could be attained. Before long, she had made up her mind just as senator Palpatine came in her appartments, bearing news that the Chancellor had resigned. She barely listened to him, though, and declared she was returning to Naboo. "Your Highness, I beg you, this is a trap." he said. But Queen Amidala was already gone...


	10. The Strike

On the far side of Naboo, where no battleships could see them, the group started planning. The Gungans would distract the bulk of the droid army on the Great Grass Plains, leaving the capital of Theed with only a skeleton siege force. The Queen, later revealed to have been a handmaiden the whole time, escorted by the two Jedi Knights, would storm the Palace and forcibly negociate a new treaty that would ban the Trade Federation from blockading the planet. Meanwhile, Naboo starfighters would raid the droid control ship and attempt to neutalize their signal redundancy antennas, effectively disrupting the droids. The Revenge would be giving some support in space with Mallgar, Solace would gain the upper hand in the plains, Fardonn would help in the city and Kuar would accompany the Jedi on guard duty. It was a dangerous plan, and just about a thousand things could go wrong. But it was the only one they had.  
  
All was ready. The assault on the Great Grass Plains was going well, according to Solace's report on the field. The trap inside the city was set and Qui-Gon was giving his last instruction to Anakin.  
  
Suddenly, everything went into motion.  
  
A hidden speeder opened fire on an armored assault tank. That was their distraction. While the Queen's group advanced on the Hangar - and both Mandalorians had to hand it to her, she didn't back down in front of a fight -, blasting droids into scrap heaps, the two warriors leapt into battle, slicing and dicing clankers. But most important of all, the pair moved flawlessly, completing the other's move and starting another one. Pretty soon the town plaza was secured and while Fardonn went with the strike force to reclaim the city, Kuar escorted the Queen and her protectors. The hangar bay was full of droids, but not for long. As Kuar delt with the last of the droids, and the Naboo pilots jumped into the N-1 starfighters, Anakin went to a vacant ship with R2-D2 to hide. Finally, the hangar was clear of hostiles. The squad regrouped and devised their next step in the plan : the Throne Room and Viceroy Gunray.


	11. That wasn't part of the plan

"My guess is that the Viceroy is in the Throne Room." The group started going through the Hangar Bay and were just about to enter the Generator Room - free of droids because of the ion pulses emanating from the room itself - when their path was suddenly cut off. By none other than Darth Maul himself. The three Jedi stepped forward while the rest went the other way, only to find themselves pinned down by droidekas. Kuar discreetly signaled Fardonn to help the group as he unsheathed his rapiers and engaged with the Sith lord in a three-vs-one duel.  
  
Anakin was only trying to help. He was looking for the trigger and pushed the ignition button, with R2-D2 maneuvering the starfighter into position. Finally Anakin found the weapons control and blasted the droidekas into scrap just as Fardonn rounded the corner, his armor sporting new holes that were still smoking. He processed the situation in a heartbeat and went with the Queen through the heavily fortified Palace while Anakin was off to space and not by choice. Thankfully, he also closed the cockpit before accelerating into battle. One could never be too cautious, after all...  
  
Solace thought the battle was going well. Now he started to have second thoughts. The droid army fell for the field generators, wasting precious time in trying to break it open with sustained fire. After a while, though, the commander grew tired (if such a thing was possible for droids) and sent in their reserve troops. Each troop transport let out about 150 droids, and there were 10 transports. That would not have been a problem if not for the droidekas : they made short work of the Gungan army and were seemingly unstoppable. Solace had every pain in the world destroying or at least neutralizing them but they kept coming and were being persistent in targeting the shield generator. Sooner or later - and Solace had a bad feeling it was going to be sooner - they would succeed and leave the bulk of the Gungan army vulnerable to those AATs. Then... well, the rest was painfully obvious. So it was up to Bravo Flight and the Revenge to knock out those signal redundancy relays. And fast. Because after them was Theed...  
  
Back in the Generator room, Kuar was fighting like a devil: he kept ducking, weaving, slashing, parrying, thrusting and using the Force to keep Maul destabilized. Qui-Gon was also adept at small tricks that attracted the Sith's attention and which left him open to an attack from Obi-Wan. Darth Maul was losing ground and kept dividing the trio up, usually by kicking one of them away and focusing on the other two. Before long they reached the generators in proper : long transparasteel cylinders which channeled the planet's core energy into batteries to be used later. One of the particularities of the room they were in were the long and narrow gangwalks that connected those energy lines together. Although having managed to effectively seperate the trio so he could concentrate on Qui-Gon, Maul was suddenly thrown off onto the platform below by the latter. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Kuar lept at Maul, his swords raised as he was about to pin him where he was, but Maul was quicker and moved out of the way mere instants before the Mandalorian landed. As Obi-Wan jumped back on the platform they were standing, the three Jedi pursued Maul into containment chambers to continue the duel.


	12. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I'm trying something different right now. What I usually did until now was that I wrote my fanfic chapters on my phone memos then copy-paste them directly on the website. As such I had a limited nimber of characters, which translates to short chapters.
> 
> Now I'll be doing longer chapters, putting more emphasis on the descriptions and maybe a dialogue that actually conveys a message (still working on that bit). I'll also take care of my faulty lexis and grammar. I'm almost to the end of episode 1 and if you'd like for me to change some things, let me konw in the comments below. Also, I might be taking a pause so I can finish my studies first. But don't worry, I WILL be back for episode 2 and beyond. Just not right now. One thing at a time, all that stuff.
> 
> Thank you for supporting me through this series, Star Wars has a very special place in my heart and this is my way of honoring this magnificent saga.
> 
> As always, comment down to say what you didn't like and hit that like button if you did like it, and I will see you folks later.
> 
> May the Force be with you. Always.
> 
> This is Magma180, signing off.

"This is getting out of hand ! How can a Jedi be at two places at the same time ?" Rune Haako fidgeted. Never mind that blockading Naboo upon obscure orders. Never mind the fact that the population of this world had started fighting back. And passing over the fact that several Jedi had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, how could one of them be breaching the Palace defenses and be fighting the droid army ? And where was Darth Maul ? The mysterious Sith Apprentice was nowhere to be found...  
  
Still in the Palace, Fardonn was doing his best to keep the group unharmed, but those droids weren't making his job any easier. Right now the group was pinned down two stories from their intended target. Time was running out for everyone and was thinking about taking radical action. The Queen must have been thinking the same thing because she ordered Panaka to fire on the windows. Once the way was clear, both of them headed towards the opening along with all those who had ascension guns. Fardonn tagged along and suddenly faced a very long drop off the side of the cliff. No time to argue about this, so he just raised his U-blade and shot his grapple to climb all the way to the top. After blasting open the window to climb inside the Palace. From there, it was only a straight line towards the Throne Room but the Viceroy was either very cautious or just plain paranoid, as droidekas rolled in their direction. Fardonn was just about to order the group to continue without him but, to everyone's surprise, Padmé simply said :"Lay down your weapons. They win this round." Fardonn was about to object when a thought struck him : there was more than one way of getting to the Viceroy...  
  
In space, things were only getting harder : Bravo Flight had to face the horde of Vulture Droids that protected the droid control ship. They were outnumbered ten to one and were slowly losing more and more pilots. Luckily, most were concentrated on the Revenge, which had found a blind spot for all the turbolasers and adopted a stationary position. Mallgar operated the main turret and programmed the rest of the ship's weapons to overheat the control ship's shield generators. His job was not made easy by the sheer size of the ship, the number of Vultures and Anakin's presence. Not that he wasn't adequate, he was a good pilot, but often Mallgar had to interrupt what he was doing to shoot down the Vultures pursuing the boy. And to make matters worse, the other Trade Federation battleships were getting closer, and with them new swarms of hostiles. The clock was ticking and they were running out of time. All of a sudden, Anakin was hit by his pursuers. Mallgar could only hear him yell in his comlink: " We're hit R2 ! Whoaaaaah !"as he spinned out of control and flew in the droid control ship hangar bay. Feeling he had a personal duty to protect him, Mallgar left his station and jetted after the boy, blasting each and every door open. Finally, Mallgar caught up to him at the very heart of the lion's den. It was only then that he noticed the dead end coming fast. The emergency stop procedure for the Oblivion's Revenge would have been to extend the wheels, go into drive mode and full reverse. But Mallgar's new body needed some getting used to. He was too strong on the brakes, the landing was too rough and the ship flipped, rendering Mallgar unconscious and leaving only Anakin and R2 to face the incoming security droids. Anakin had to buy some time, somehow, if they were to survive...  
  
Back in the Plains, the state of affairs was beyond desperate. The shields were gone, which allowed the tanks to swoop in and force the Gungan Army into a retreat. Solace was doing his best but there were simply too many. Already he suffered from several wounds, his armor was pitted and dented and his exoskeleton had one functionning arm left. That was when he noticed Jar Jar Binks hiding under an ammo reserve. When the reserve moved the latyer tried desperately to cling on, only to discover what he had been hiding under. In his mounting panic he opened the trailer and let out the plasma balls. Jar Jar ran in a panic towards the droids as several of his plasma balls simply vaporized them and neutralized the AATs like toys. This brought hope to Solace, who began to redirect with the Force the trajectories of some of the balls towards other tanks. This worked out somewhat but while using the Force he left himself vulnerable to attacks. Then something did happen: a missile shattered at his foot, spraying dirt and debris and knocking him unconscious. The last thing he saw was Jar Jar hanging from one of the cannons on the tank...  
  
"I almost had him," Kuar thought. "Just a couple more seconds and I would have killed him. By the way, who put those laser doors here ?" Those were the thoughts that ran in the Mandalorian's mind as he paced his narrow space. Obi-Wan was way back and Qui-Gon had the last space available, with Darth Maul being already in the next room and Kuar between the other two Jedi. The wait was tense. So tense that he could almost feel Obi-Wan's determination to end the fight right now. Sensing the doors were about to open, Kuar stood in a fighting stance, muscles coiled and ready to spring forward. When the doors did open, Qui-Gon, who had been meditating, resumed the fight against Maul, immediately joined by Kuar. Obi-Wan wasn't quick enough and got stuck behind the last laser door as it shut right in front of him. He was forced to watch the fight continue without him. Maul was ready this time, so he quickly stunned Kuar and duelled for a short while before striking down Jinn. He then calmly walked over to Kuar, still winded, and pierced his body with his red blade.  
  
It hurt like hell, but somehow Kuar endured the pain and survived what would have been a mortal wound. He let himself drop and play dead to fool Maul, who returned his attention on Obi-Wan, under the shock of seeing his master and his master's friend killed so easily and cold-bloodedly by the red monster in front of him. Kuar desperately wanted to reassure the Padawan that he was okay - but that would give him away and Maul would then make sure to finish the job properly. But there was something odd about his wound: though he had been struck down and felt like Maul's blade was still in his chest, Kuar also felt something else. Like a door that prevented his spirit from joining with the Force. In fact, and this came as a shock to the fallen warrior, he could feel his new hole closing up and the blood returning to him. He didn't have time to wonder about this, as the laser door tgat held back Obi-Wan's fury opened and the Jedi lept at Maul. He even managed to snap the Sith's light staff in two, evening the odds in his favor. His efforts were short lived, though, as he was suddenly pushed off the edge and into the well. But Kuar knew he was okay because Maul started taunting Kenobi from his high ground. He just needed to get close enough to use his lightsabers...


	13. The Resolve

Queen Amidala, Fardonn and their little group were swiftly marched to the Throne Room and, as planned, to Viceroy Nute Gunray. Fardonn was binded and had a droideka right behind him, ready to fire at any opportunity. Viceroy Gunray had a smug look on his face as he said: "Your little revolution is at an end your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty, and end this pointless debate in the Senate." His victory was all but assured when suddenly: "Viceroy !" The fake queen was coming towards them with a full contingent of Royal Security Forces agents and blasters drawn. They had overcome all the security droids downstairs and still had men left over to help. In less than a second, she was at the door and declared: "Your occupation here has ended !" She then blasted the two droids holding Fardonn before the Viceroy recovered from the shock of seeing two Queens. "After her !" he ordered his droids, while Haako mumbled "She's a decoy !" While the droids were concentrated on the decoy, Padmé lept on the Throne and pushed a button, revealing blasters in the armrest. "Captain !" She threw one at Panaka and a few others, as Fardonn, free of his captors, reclaimed his lightsaber and scrapped the droideka before it's logic cicuits could even finish their cycle. And then it was over. No more droids, no more lies, just Padmé and Gunray. Except that the roles were reversed. After jamming the doors, Fardonn raised his U-blade towards the Viceroy as Padmé declared: "Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty..."  
  
In the Droid Control Ship, Anakin was starting to  regret his heroism. He was still trapped in his overheated Naboo starfighter with R2 and Mallgar was still in the flipped Oblivion's Revenge, unconscious. Some time had gone by and still more droids came by with blasters. Just when everything seemed lost, every monitor changed from red to green. "Yes ! We got power. Shields up." Anakin engaged the repulsors as a small bubble could be seen around his ship. The droids, suddenly panicking, opened fire but every bolt was redirected. "Take this !" Anakin returned fire and blasted most of the clankers. That was when he noticed that there was another firing option. "And this !" Two proton torpedoes shot out from the fighter and cruised through the hall to hit the main reactor.  
  
The ensuing explosion rocked the ship and woke Mallgar up. After a brief moment of surprise, he restored power to the Revenge, activated the engines and took Anakin's ship in the internal docking bay, before hitting the accelerator. The ship had its repulsors offline so Mallgar had to use the drive wheels and the engines at the same time. He ran over countless droids as the blast slowly gained ground. Anakin was excited and yelled "Now this is podracing !" The Revenge barely cleared the hangar bay before the whole capital ship exploded in dark orange flames, with Bravo Flight right beside them.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the plains, Solace had just recovered from the impact to find himself face to face with a droid. The latter raised his weapon and declared: "Hands up !" Or at least it started to but was cut in the middle of the sentence. He simply powered down, its long thin arms dangling uselessly at its sides. And all around Gungans were cheering and pushing them around. Solace allowed himself a smile. Mallgar had come through after all. He was proud of him. Like a father was proud of his son...  
  
Back in the generator room, Obi-Wan was dangling in the bottomless well and only held on by his hands. To make matters worse, both Kuar and Qui-Gon were dead. Kenobi never knew the Mandalorian, but he must have been a very good friend of his master's to stick around like that. There was also something else about him... but that was for later. Right now, his problem was Darth Maul, standing on top of the well and swinging his lightsaber to intimidate him. To make matters worse, his lightsaber was gone down that well. It was his first lightsaber and it was now gone. Just like that. Why did the well have to be bottomless ? He felt through the Force for a weapon but felt nothing. He reached deeper, trying to feel something... anything...  
  
And then he did feel something. Something he hadn't expected. Or rather someone he didn't expect to be still alive.  
  
Somehow Kuar had come back from the dead. His presence felt weak, but still strong enough to play dead convincingly. Kuar, in return, grasped Obi-Wan's presence through the Force and helped him to maintain his precarious position on the edge of the well by letting his strength flow towards the helpless Jedi. Still without saying a word, Kuar nudged Kenobi in the direction of Qui-Gon's lightsaber, which lay forgotten next to his body. He gently pushed Obi-Wan up and moved the lightsaber closer, all the time being helped by Kenobi, slowly and slowly, until...  
  
Kenobi lept out of the well, surprising Maul, seizing the flying lightsaber and igniting it in a single fluid motion. At the same time Kuar jumped to his feet and brought out his rapiers. Before the Sith had time to react, both Jedi made the same sweeping motion and sliced their opponent into halves. There was a bit of blood, a groan from Maul, and then he toppled backwards into the well, both parts of him flailing awkwardly as he tumbled into oblivion. The two remaining Jedi stood there, frozen in shock at what they had done, Obi-Wan still reeling from the fact that Kuar wasn't dead, until a moan from the third Jedi reminded them of what had happened. The pair ran to Qui-Gon's side but unlike Kuar, Jinn was dying, and no intensive treatment could change that. All they could do was listen to his last wishes : "Train him... Obi-Wan... he... is... the Chosen One."  
"Yes Master."  
"And Kuar... tell... him... everything... He... deserves... to... know... what you've... been... through."  
"As you wish, old friend."  
"Heh... there... may... still be hope... for you..."  
And with that, he quietly died. There were a few tears, but nothing could bring him back. Kuar simply reached and shut his eyelids. After staying for a few moments, the two Jedi made their way back after deactivating the laser doors.  
  
The Battle of Naboo had ended, but there would be no celebration tonight.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur to everyone. Details had to be arranged for the funerals of every man, woman and child that had died during the invasion and subsequent occupation, along with those who had died during the battle. Once everything was ready, the Queen herself bade those poor souls farewell. The droids were to be melted down into a sculpture that would adorn every major city on Naboo, commemorating what happened. A short while afterwards, the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine came to show his support, along with the Jedi High Council, which had gathered here for Qui-Gon's funeral. There were a few praises, mostly towards Queen Amidala and Anakin Skywalker for their boldness in stopping the Trade Federation. During the funeral, muted conversations took place. The Jedi High Council had apparently agreed to make Kenobi a Jedi Master and placed young Skywalker under his tutelage. Masters Yoda and Windu were discussing the possible return of the Sith : "Always two, there are. A master and an apprentice. No more, no less." "But which was destroyed, replied Windu, the master or the apprentice ?"  
  
The next day saw Theed in a state of joy. Viceroy Gunray was behind bars and both the Naboo and Gungans were celebrating their mutual peace and everyone was invited. A Gungan band was playing with horns, drums, the weather was clear, confetti was falling from the sky and Queen Amidala stood in front of the palace with Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi, Anakin Skyawlker among others and the whole crew of the Oblivion's Revenge. The ship itself was in the hangar, where it awaited a new chromium paint job to symbolize the trials they had endured so far and the friendship with the Naboo. Boss Nass himself declared with his thunderous voice "PEACE !!!" and everyone in the crowd went wild, cheering, smiling, waving to each other. Kuar simply took the hands of Fardonn and Solace and raised his arms to cheer with the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ! This took me ages to complete ! And I still have to do an epilogue and some self criticism, as well as my future projects...


	14. Epilogue

Two years later...  
  
Obi-Wan - now sporting a beard - walked briskly into the Temple archives, and scanned the crowd for a familiar face. He spotted Fardonn in an adjoining study room, free from the interference of the library. After politely knocking, Kenobi sat down opposite him and gently asked : "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was it that Qui-Gon wanted me to know about you ?" Fardonn smiled and said : "Well, that's partly why I'm here. But I'll take it from the top. I hope you have some time, because we are going way back about 40 years before the Battle of Naboo..."  
  
As Fardonn talked, Obi-Wan listened in rapt attention. After he was done talking, the Mandalorian had told him about his family, his origins and how he planned to reverse what had happened to him: "That's why I'm here : to see if there are any records of similar cases, and if not, to check other similar libraries for that."  
"I see. So Solace and Kuar are out to find such places."  
"Right."  
"But why do this ? Wouldn't it be useful to have some backup when you need it ?"  
"That's a very good question, and that comes with a very good answer too. You see, I have a theory about why Kuar didn't die on Naboo. What I think, is that there exists some link between us. Because we are essentially the manifestation of the same man, to die we must all suffer the same fate. That is why Kuar didn't die : because we were there. And that is also why the three of us are in accord to reverse what had happened that day: to eliminate the threat of living eternally, without dying."  
"Very well. You really are the wisest of the three."  
  
  
  
After that last recording, Dagghar set thd holocron down. It was two years after the Battle of Endor and he still couldn't believe what had transpired that night... Luke had told him to conscribe everything in a holocron for the future generation of Jedi, "just in case" he said. Easy for him to say, his father's story was easier to tell. But Dagghar never said no to his brother. And besides, he also never turned down a challenge. But right now it was late and there was a lot happening. Maybe he needed a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 finally and fully rewritten ! That took me forever (more like half a year).  I'm new to writing and that's why I insist upon you commenting on this story to tell me what you liked or not, what you want to see in the future and what you want me to leave behind, so that everyone can enjoy these stories. that being said, I myself am going to do some self criticism:  
>   
> For starters, it's short. And with short chapters. I condense the action, sometimes neglect to write something because it could be seen in the movies. But maybe I should take some time to do some descriptions, so that people could imagine what I'm raving about.  
> Then I can see that in the middle there is practically no dialogue. I should definitely be working on that. I need to find a balance between descriptions, dialogue and action. And maybe add some more interactions between the characters.  
>   
> I think that's it. Those are all the negative points that I need to correct.  
>   
> Finally just a few last words about my projects for the future : I will be rewriting the whole saga, from episode 2 all the way to episode 7 (even if I didn't like it). If you think about it, the story of Kuar's family is kind of like Anakin's family, but you'll see what I'm talking about. I don't know yet about Rogue One, maybe I might do something revolving around it... One thing's for sure, there will be a lot of new OCs, like Dagghar, but all in good time.  
>   
> Also, my method for telling stories begins with music : I listen to the original soundtracks and the images just pop in my head. So it's always a problem when I imagine the story differently than I expected. But in the end I like everything I do, and that's the beauty of Star Wars, it's that everything's possible.  
>   
> That being said, feel free to comment what you did or didn't like about episode 1. I'll take that into consideration for episode 2.  
>   
> May the Force be with you. Always.  
>   
> This is Magma180, signing out.


End file.
